Algumas verdades sobre Potter
by Yaholy
Summary: Eu sempre soube que Potter gostava de se exibir, mas ninguém nunca me levou a sério. Fic escrita para o PSAND do forum Ledo Engano.


Fic escrita para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4,5 Do Fórum Ledo Engano**

Que fórum vem, fórum vai continua firme.

Sabor Lima/limão.

Obrigada a **Malukachan** pela betagem.

Algumas verdades Sobre Potter

_Por Yaholy  
_

A quem interessar saber, Harry James Potter é o maior exibicionista que já existiu no mundo mágico.

Eu lembro de ter dito mais de mil vezes que Potter gostava de ser o centro da atenção e ninguém me levou a sério. Falaram o que eu tinha ciúmes do futuro herói do mundo mágico. Que Potter era um garoto tímido e nem um pouco exibicionista. Eu gostaria de dizer que essas pessoas não fazem a menor idéia de quem Harry James Potter é.

Vamos aos fatos: Nada, e eu posso dizer com propriedade de assunto, excita mais Potter do que a possibilidade de ser pego em situações constrangedoras em lugares públicos. O herói do Mundo mágico adora provocar, e ser provocado, nas situações mais inesperadas, e quanto maior a possibilidade de alguém ver, mais _divertido_.

Se não me falha a memória a primeira vez que tive que conter meus gemidos porque a mão dele estava dentro da minha calça foi no dia da batalha final.

Eu juro que fui agradecer, estávamos eu e minha família jantando na mesa da Sonserina e não sendo levados para Azkaban, ele tinha salvo minha vida. Quando o vi saindo do meio da confusão sozinho achei que seria uma boa hora para agradecer, sinceramente não sei como fomos parar atrás de uma tapeçaria, extremamente grudados um no outro, com a mão do Potter dentro das minhas calças e minha boca colada no seu pescoço para que eu não gritasse enquanto ele me tocava com força. Não houve beijos, nem nada dito, quando ambos estávamos saciados ele subiu o zíper da própria calça me deixando vermelho e arfando pra trás.

Juro que achei que tinha sido um caso isolado, um surto pós-stress da batalha, ele precisava de alívio, e eu estava lá, nunca achei que Harry Potter gostasse tanto de pintos. Bem não no plural acho que o problema dele é com o meu, porque ele literalmente não consegue deixá-lo quieto. Eu não reclamaria se Potter se contentasse com o aconchego do nosso lar, ou qualquer outro lugar com quatro paredes, mas ele parece ter a fixação de quanto mais expostos melhor.

Logo depois do fim da Batalha Harry assumiu o namoro com a Weasel fêmea, o que foi um aviso de que ele era realmente Hetero. Ou ele acreditava ser, ou estava lutando para que pensassem que fosse. Essa certeza toda dele durou quase um mês.

O dia do julgamento dos Malfoys foi um dos dias mais tensos da minha vida. O ministério estava um circo, toda imprensa bruxa estava lá, centenas de bruxos esperando que nós fossemos condenados e nossa fortuna confiscada pelo ministério. Uns poucos que estavam ao nosso lado, e outros que só queriam acompanhar o julgamento. Para nossa sorte Harry Potter e Severus Snape, O segundo maior herói de guerra, estavam do nosso lado.

Eu já tinha deposto, assim como minha mãe, mas antes de meu pai dar sua versão da história o juiz ordenou um intervalo de alguns minutos. Por Merlin aquele lugar estava entupido de gente. Não sei como Potter conseguiu convencer o auror responsável por minha segurança, mas ele conseguiu, e em poucos estantes estávamos em uma pequena sala no mesmo andar onde o julgamento ocorria. Ele não se preocupou em trancar a porta, apenas levou minha mão até sua calça mostrando o quanto ele estava feliz em me encontrar, e disse que eu estava devendo a ele um favor.

Eu juro que não estava no clima exato para isso, ainda mais com a possibilidade de alguém pegar a gente ali. Se um membro da impressa tivesse visto, nesse momento eu estaria em Azkaban assim como meu pai. Mas confesso que não tenho muita força de vontade, principalmente por ele estar assim, tão duro pra mim. Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos nos masturbando, com Potter sussurrando palavras no meu ouvido que duvido que vocês acreditassem que ele seria capaz de usar.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Nossas mãos ainda meladas, nossas respirações ofegantes, mas lá estávamos, nos beijando com as os zíperes abertos. Como se não tivesse repórteres, e metade dos bruxos para nos pegar no flagra.

Precisei de um tempo para entender que era o risco de ser pego que deixar Potter realmente excitado. Depois do acontecido durante o julgamento de da absolvição, ele terminou com a Weasel fêmea. Mas nunca chegou a me procurar diretamente. Não, como disse antes, Potter tem um prazer sórdido em correr riscos desnecessários.

E eu posso falar que ter começado o curso de Aurores ao mesmo tempo que Potter foi um grande erro. Pra ele era muito simples, agora tente prestar atenção em como identificar sinais de magia negra quando a mão da sua dupla fica te alisando por baixo da mesa. E quando ele sabe que tem tempo, a mesma mão para de apenas alisar e começa a explorar por dentro da minha calça. Aposto que zíperes foram criados apenas para facilitar que um homem perca completamente a concentração.

O pior é que ele sabia muito bem que eu ficava vermelho, sem graça e mesmo assim não parava. Eu devo ter uma cicatriz permanente na mão de tantas vezes que precisei mordê-la para evitar gemer alto enquanto Potter, o melhor auror do nosso ano, resolvia que tinha uma varinha mais interessante para brincar.

Sim, nosso relacionamento já tinha evoluído. Normalmente essas provocações terminavam no apartamento do Potter com nós dois embolados na cama. O problema que isso só acontecia entre quatro paredes. Ele sempre dizia que adorava como eu ficava sem graça quando ele me tocava em lugares públicos. Lógico, ninguém acreditaria que eu estava vermelho e completamente sem foco porque Harry Potter estava me provocando.

E é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo nesse exato momento. Ele conseguiu me arrastar para o jantar de noivado do Weasel e da sabe tudo. Potter é o padrinho, e ao invés de se comportar como padrinho, não, ele está aqui testando toda minha força de vontade.

Eu juro que tentei sentar separado dele, mas ele fez questão de dizer que ele era a pessoa mais próxima de mim, e não queria que eu ficasse sem ter com quem conversar durante o jantar.

A mesa era enorme, e tinha dúzias e dúzias de ruivos conversando alegremente. Estava tomando minha segunda dose de _firewhisky_ quando a mão dele se alojou na minha perna, eu não teria ficado tenso se não soubesse exatamente como isso iria terminar.

Tentei me afastar, mas não tinha como. Longbottom resolveu que era um ótimo momento para investir na garota lufa que eu nunca decorei o nome enquanto estudávamos juntos. E antes de terminar a dose Potter conversava animadamente com Charlie, o outro padrinho se não me engano, enquanto a mão dele começava a traçar a parte interna da minha coxa. Tomei mais um gole quando o primeiro dedo dele começou a displicentemente a alisar meu membro, ele conversava com se tivesse alheio onde a mão dele estava. Pedi mais uma dose, se fosse ficar vermelho que pudesse culpar o álcool.

Logo ele se aproximou mais, e o que era um dedo passou a ser uma mão toda se forçando dentro do meu zíper, puxando meu membro já ereto para fora enquanto ele lentamente subia e descia com a mão.

Agora é preciso dizer algo sobre Potter. Além de ter por maior prazer provocar as pessoas em lugares públicos, ele tem o dom de agir como se nada, nada mesmo estivesse acontecendo. Ele bebia cerveja e conversava como se a outra mão dele não estivesse ali trabalhando lentamente. Como se ele mesmo não estivesse excitado. Sim, eu tento retribuir, mas não sou tão dissimulado quanto Potter. Eu sei que ele está excitado, mas ao invés de cuidar da ereção dele, ele considera mais prudente brincar com a minha.

Sussurro algo em seu ouvido. Um pedido, uma ameaça, uma promessa. Ele não para, apenas aumenta o ritmo. Eu volto a beber, meu rosto já está vermelho, meus olhos fecham com freqüência. Minha respiração começa a ficar ofegante, alguém pergunta se estou bem, e o desgraçado tira a mão, tão perto... Respondo que é só a bebida e quando ele percebe que esta tudo bem, ele volta, devagar, como e não tivesse pressa. Ele não tem, e eu estou tão perto, eu preciso de mais. Mais rápido.

Maldito Potter.

Me aproximo dele, e peço, na verdade imploro para que ele mova mais rápido. Ele ri. Mas acata meu pedido. Viro a dose de whisky, só isso pra explicar porque fique tão vermelho enquanto mordo o lado interno da minha bochecha para evitar gemer auto.

Gostaria de dizer que acaba aqui, mas não, Potter tem outros planos. Ele irá repetir esse procedimento pelo menos duas vezes antes de voltarmos para casa. E irá me seguir até o banheiro para que lá eu cuide da ereção dele. Tenho vontade de deixar que ele sofra. Mas não consigo, quando ele morde minha orelha e beija meu pescoço, mesmo no cubículo do banheiro eu acabo cedendo o aliviando ali mesmo.

Maldito Potter.

Me prometo que em casa farei essa dinâmica irá se inverter, mas até chegar em casa, ficarei a mercê das mãos. E não posso reclamar, aquelas mãos sabem fazer muitos tipos de magia.


End file.
